Rons Romance
by Chlloee K Weasley
Summary: Ron falls in love with a girl he doesn't even know. But when Ron and the others find out she is Sirius's daughter, what will there reaction be? Ron?
1. Ron meets girl

first fanfic...review...enjoy

Ch. 1 Ron meets girl

Ron was looking around for Harry. He couldn't seem to find Hermione either. Where in the world could they have gone. Ron saw Fred and George go by. Maybe they knew where Harry and Hermione were at.

" Hey you two. Have you seen Hermione and Harry?" Ron asked. Fred looked at George and laughed.

" Yeah we know where they are. You don't want to interupt though." George said laughing. They both walked off. Ron wondered what they meant. He decided they must be back in the garden cause thats where Fred and George had just came from.

When Ron saw what he saw he thought it was gruesome. There on the garden wall was Hermione and Harry making out. ' Ewww...gross.' Ron thought to himself.

" Ok, sorry to break up the love fest but we have to pack for the train tommarow." Ron said turning his head as Hermione put down her shirt.

" Oh, Ron I'm sorry if you saw..." Hermione started. Ron put up his hand.

" Thats alright Hermione. I'm used to seeing Ginny and her block head boyfriend making out. No difference." Ron said threw clenched teeth. Ron apparantly didn't like Dean anymore.

" Oh Ron get over yourself. Ginny's happy." Hermione said. And as she said that a big crash was sounded at the gate of the burrow.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran towards the sound of the crash. There in a big pile of rubbish was a bright red headed girl trying to get out of the rubble of trash. Ron ran over to her.

" Ginny!" Ron said. He ran towards her and picked her up out of the rubble.

But when Ron turned her around it wasn't Ginny. It was someone else. This girl had lime green eyes that made Ron tingle inside. Ron felt himself going really really red.

" Oh...I'm sorry I," Ron started.

" No, it's alright. It's my fault I fell. I shouldn't have been trying to apparate, my fault."

Ron helped the girl inside.

" So, whats your name." Hermione asked. Picking up her book and flipping threw it.

" Oh, my name is Chlloee. Chlloee Krystla Dragoone. Weird name I know, but thats what the orphanage called me." She said lowering her head at the thought. Ron thought it was so sad that this girl had no mom or dad.

" And you live in an orphanage?" Harry asked tilting his head. Hermione poked him in the stomach. " Ouch, I was just asking!" Harry said rubbing his stomach. Ron looked over at Chlloee. She shook her head yes.

" Yes, I've been going to Hogwarts from the orphanage for awhile. Actually, since fifth year. You know my father was Sirius Black, and after they took him away my mother started to turn ill." She paused a moment to look at there faces. Harry was in shock. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Ron wasn't even listening. He ws transfixed in her eyes. He was looking at her but not listening. You know in one of those 'I'm in love' looks.

" She soon died of the illness and I was sent to the orphanage and given a new last name, beacause kids there feared my name." She stopped there. She looked down at her feet. Harry looked at her with struck confussion. Hermione closed her mouth and tried to talk. And Ron snapped out of his daze.

Ron must have paid attention because he asked her, " Why did they fear your name?" Ron asked. Chlloee looked at him in disbelief. She wondered how he could not know that answer.

" Well, its because he was a murderer. The kids thought I would be the same. Mom hated him for it because no one wanted to socialize with a member of the Black family." Chlloee said. She got up and started to walk towards the door. " I thank you for letting me sit down while I regained my strength, but I must go. I have caused you all to much trouble." Chlloee made for the door but Ron stopped her. He couldn't have her leave.

" NO," Ron yelled. Chlloee, Harry, and Hermione looked at him. Ron lowered his voice. " I mean, um, no. You can't leave. Why don't you stay here and board the Express with us tommarow. We don't mind. Plus you can tell us more about your father. What he was like, Harry would love to here that." Ron said laughing at the end.

Harry threw a pillow at Ron. " Oh, shut up." He said. Ron looked at Chlloee.

" So, will you stay?" Ron asked. Chlloee shook her head yes. Ron whooped for joy. Chlloee laughed at Ron, making him turn five different shades of red.

thanks for reading...plezz review. i want comments.


	2. Father to one, Godfather to another

appriciate reviews. thanks. ch 2 is just explainin how sirius is godfather,

short chapter, not long. enjoy ch 2

Ch. 2

Father to one, Godfather to another

" So you told us that Sirius Black is your dad?" Hermione asked. Chlloee nodded.

Harry looked at Hermione, and then to Ron. " Um, we need to tell you something you don't know about your dad." Harry said. He looked over at Hermione. She nodded Harry to go on.

" Well, see. He _didn't_ actually kill all those people. Peter Petigrew did." Harry started. And as Harry went on Chlloee's eyes began to water up.

" I knew he had escaped, but to know he was innocent, it makes sence now.

I knew he couldn't have done that. He was nice." Chlloee smiled. " So, since you know where he is at, can I see him?" Chlloee asked. She looked around as if for him to pop out.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. " Well, we can't do that. See he died two years ago in battle with your second cousin. Bellatrix Lestrange, the death eater." Harry said trying to calm himself down. No way did Harry want to recall that matter. But he had brought up the matter so he had to discuss it with her.

After lots of tears and crying Mrs. Weasley came downstairs to tell everyone to go to bed. Seeing Chlloee she stopped mid sentence, and asked what in the world had they done to Ginny.

" What did you do to Ginny? She was just upstairs. Now she's here? And what did you do to her face?" Mrs. Weasley just kept ranting on till Ron made her stop.

" Mum, don't worry. Gin's still upstairs with Dean. Sucking her face no doubt." Ron mumbled the last sentence under his breath. " This is Chlloee. She is staying the night with us and then going onto the Express with us in the morning." Ron said.

" Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to worry. My lugage is already there, I don't have to stay. I can apparate to the station. If you like me to, I could also leave." Chlloee said. She didn't want to make an inconveniance for Ron and his family.

Ron shook his head and pointed at Chlloee and put his hands together as if pleading to Mrs. Weasley to let her stay. " Alright, I don't care. You can stay upstairs in Hermione's room. Harry, you sleep in Ron's room tonight." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

She shoed them upstairs and told them to got to bed.

hope it was ok...not to short? hope not...plezz review...want comments.


	3. Train Romance

appriciate reviews...ch 3...sex chapter...skip if ya don't like

Ch 3

Train romance

Ron and Chlloee boarded the Hogwarts Express early hoping to get a compartment to themselves.

" Ron heres one. Back here." Chlloee motioned towards the back of the train. It was plenty far enough from the prefects compartment. Ron and Chlloee entered the small compartment. Chlloee sat across from Ron and she looked out of the window. Ron instead of looking out the window, looked at Chlloee. Chlloee looked at Ron, he looked away. He went to look at her again, she looked away.

" What! Is there something on my face?" Ron asked. Chlloee giggled.

" Yes, you have some dirt on your nose." Chlloee giggled and leaned over towards Ron. " Come here. I'll get it off for you." She giggled again. Chlloee licked her thumb and rubbed it on his nose. The dirt was gone. Chlloee took her hand and rubbed it against Rons freckly face. She smiled lovingly. His face was so smooth. Then Chlloee realized what she was doing.

She looked away and put her hand down. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that I..."

Ron cut her off. He put his finger on her lips to silence her. Chlloee felt all tingly inside.

' Oh he is touching me!' Chlloee screamed inside her head.

" Don't worry, I didn't mind...uh...that much." Ron said. Chlloee looked into her crushes eyes. They were puppy dog eyes. You couldn't look away from them. They were so entrancing. Like a puppy dog that you can't have but its right there in front of you. Taunting, even teasing you. You just want it so bad. Samething with Ron. She wanted him so bad.

" Ron, I love you." Chlloee said as she pushed his finger away from her lips. Then suddenly She felt his arms on her waist, and his lips on hers. Chlloee put her arms around his neck. The kiss was like magic. She was dancing on clouds. Chlloee jumped as she felt him go down her pants, fingering her. She loved it. He shoved one of his fingers up her. He moved it around, she moaned. He shoved another finger in she moaned more. It hurt a little, but after a while it was heaven. She took off her shirt and pants. So did Ron.

" Ron, oh...oh...oh." Ron moved up her body and sucked on her breasts. Then he inserted his manhood. It hurt her so bad. " Ron stop it hurts." Ron stopped.

" It will hurt a bit. Its worth the wait. Just hold on threw." He then continued inserting, in and out. She moaned. It hurt so bad. She wished the pain would go away. Then it started to feel good. She loved the feel of it after the while, then Ron stopped.

" Are we done already?" She asked. He shook his head.

" We are almost there. We'll continue later. I promise."

" Alright." Chlloee responded. Then they put there robes on. When they opened there compartment they saw Hermione and Harry coming out of a compartment. Hermione's hair was really messed up. Chlloee's conclusion was that they were fucking it up in the compartment. She laughed.

" Having fun Harry?" Ron asked laughing. Harry shook his head yes with a very funny looking smile.

" Yep, you can only guess why." He said. Hermione nugged him in the ribs.

" Stop it. Your making me blush." She said laughing.

ok i'll make another chapter soon. please review. i beg you be gentle. very first fanfic.


End file.
